


Not Always A Crowd

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's only suggesting a little wholesome fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Je-sus, Sam, would you drop it already.”

“I will when you admit it.”

Dean sighs. “Okay, I’ll admit that I wanted her for a sexual reason, but it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“You wanted to have sex with her but it isn’t what I _think_?” Sam asks, his voice rising slightly at the end.

“No, I said I wanted her for a sexual reason. Can we drop this now?” Looking over to Sam as he asks the question, he sees a big, fat ‘NO’ written all over his brother’s face, without him having to open his mouth. “I swear to God, Sam, it’s a good thing you’re my brother, and an amazing fuck, or I’d have pushed you out of this car years ago.”

Sam tries, but fails, to keep a smile off his face and, when Dean looks back at him, he chuckles softly.

Dean gives in and stops fighting the smile threatening the corners of his mouth. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head in defeat, knowing he can’t stay mad at Sam.

“You think I’m an amazing fuck?” Sam asks, with only a touch of humour left in his voice.

Dean keeps his eyes on the road but answers. “Well…yeah. I guess you’ll never let me live that down, now.”

With his smile still intact, he pretends to think about it. “Hmmm, I might…in about fifteen, twenty years.” Moving until he’s sitting side-on on the seat, touching Dean with his leg, Sam adds, “By the way…right back at ya.” He then leans in, kisses Dean’s neck, and pulls back.

Dean smiles and turns his head to Sam for a couple of seconds. “Say the words, little brother.”

“Only if you pull the car over.”

“Oh no, if I do that, we won’t be able to keep our hands to ourselves, and we’re on a tight schedule.”

“I promise to keep my hands to myself. Come on, just for a minute.”

Dean sighs and pulls the car onto the gravely shoulder. “Remember, you promised.”

“No hands,” Sam says, holding them up in surrender, and then resting them on his thighs. When Dean raises his eyebrows in an ‘I’m waiting’ expression, Sam smiles. Leaning forward a little, Sam says the words Dean wants to hear. “You are an amazing fuck,” he says slowly, punctuating every word precisely. “You are the best lover I’ve ever had, and will be the last lover I ever have, and I couldn’t be happier with that arrangement. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Dean searches his face for any signs of teasing but, apart from a warm smile, sees none. He nods, a little sheepish at feeling even the tiniest bit insecure where Sam is concerned. Sam didn’t say anything he didn’t already know but – admitting it to no one but himself – it’s good to hear the words. He reaches his right hand around to the back of Sam’s neck and brings him close, kissing him softly. “Yeah,” he responds a minute later. “You big softy,” he adds with a small smile. “Can we get back on the road now?” He asks, seeing Sam’s answering smile.

“Yep.” Three minutes later, Sam suddenly turns to Dean. “What did you mean you wanted that woman for a sexual reason?”

Dean laughs. “Took you a while,” Dean responds, back to teasing Sam.

“Well?”

“Well…I had this idea. While I was talking to her. You probably wouldn’t have been up for it, but I’m pretty sure _she_ would’ve been.”

“Dean…”

“I was imagining you fucking her while she sucked my dick…and other similar scenarios.”

Sam’s mouth falls open. “A threesome?” Sam says, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, amused at Sam’s predictable reaction.

“Well…” Sam starts, but stops when he doesn’t know how, precisely, to respond.

“It was just a suggestion, Sam,” Dean says, knowing he just surprised the hell out of him. “Do me a favour, though?” At Sam’s raised eyebrows, he says, “Just think about it. Then, when you’ve decided, let me know whether it’s something you’d be interested in, or not.”

Speechless, he nods, and looks back out through the windscreen, thinking about it. He may as well; it’s not like he can just forget about it now.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Got anything you want _me_ to think about?”

Sam turns to Dean. A few seconds later, he breaks out into a smile. “Well, now you mention it…” 


End file.
